With the rapid development of mobile terminal technology, various mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, have been in widespread use and are obtaining more and more powerful functions. For example, a user may use a mobile phone to take photos and share the photos with friends.
As a number of photos in the mobile phone increases, the user may want to create an album, such as a family album and the like. Conventionally, the user needs to manually find users that are associated and then execute certain operations to create an album according to the associated users. For example, if initially there is only an album of a baby, it may be necessary to manually find the users associated with the baby, i.e., the baby's father and mother, from a large number of photos to create a family album. However, manually determining of the associated users is tedious and may consume the user plenty of time.